Freya Choice
by Oathkeeper24
Summary: Goes along with the DS game The Grand Bazaar. Freya Lived in Zephyr town for a little over a year and only made one friend Marian . But a new comer might bring something to Freya she never had before.  Freya X Farmer.
1. Freya's life

**"Hello! Names Mat! this is my first story about Harvest moon. This is about the DS game The Grand Bazaar Its the only one I've played. The story switches between Freya and the Farmer but it starts off with freya for the first two chapters. Freya X Farmer. Please review:P**

_" I moved to Zephyr town when I turned 19. I've lived here for a little over a year and I've fallen in love with the Land. It's just so peaceful; the people are friendly and kind here. I was able to move into the house in the center of town. It's small but just enough room for one which was nice. After work I head to the café almost next door to my house which is also nice. Marian always keeps me company; she works in the café with her grandmother. She is couple of years older than me and she's my only friend here. I hope to find someone…_

Freya stopped writing this was her first attempt at writing a journal. And so far she didn't like, she looked at the clock it was 11PM. It was late, Freya had to get up at 6AM. "It seems like all I do is work…ugh" Freya liked work don't get her wrong. But she does get that feeling, that she needs a break once in a while. So far Freya has only manage to make one friend in Zephyr. It was hard to believe that she was here for a year. Time seem to go by fast in this place. She would be turning 20 soon and Marriage came into the picture. To tell the truth she was in no hurry to get married. So far the only guy she talked to was Ivan. And that was just because they both worked in the city. "ugh...I need sleep now."She was too tied to think about everything and Freya goes to bed.

The Next Day:Spring

Freya had to walk some a little distance to her bus stop. Her walk took her by the Hotel and through Bazaar. Freya liked the Bazaar, she liked that everything was fresh and new. Something different every week. The Towns farmer was the one that brought in the most money, he's very old though. Looked like he was getting a little to old for his farm. The Mayor Felix has been going to the farmer's house very often. Freya knew that soon the town would be without a farmer and it would be very soon. After getting ready she has breakfast and Freya left her house and went to work.

Later that day

Freya got off the bus with Ivan. They sometimes walked together, to and from the bus stop. He was a nice enough guy but they didn't talk too much. "Hey Freya." Ivan calls from behind her.

Freya stop "whats up?"

Ivan walks beside her and motions her on. "What's your take on the farmer? I mean rumor has it that he might leave." he says as the reach the Bazaar.

Freya thinks for a moment "well… he's very old" they both laugh, Freya continues "but really… He's been recently selling less at the Bazaar and that started to show about three months ago. He sold some of his farm animals which was a big red flag that I saw. Also last I checked we are no long the best Bazaar in the region. So he must be thinking about retiring soon. Plus the mayor has been meeting with him so that mean they are trying to find a replacement. "Freya finished.

Ivan was a little surprise that she notice these things "So how long do you think until he leaves?" he asks.

Freya thinks about it "I say sometime this month if not in a few days."

Ivan smiled "well aren't you the smart one haha." this made Freya blush a little. By this time they were in town. Freya said her good bye and went into the Café next to her house. Once she was in she was greeted by Marian her best and only friend in Zephyr.

"Hi Freya!" she said as Freya took are seat at the counter.

"Hi Marian can I have just a cup of tea." she says taking out some money.

"No its ok Freya this one is on the house. Besides it looks like you had a long day." Marian placed the cup in front of Freya.

"Thanks Marian…" Freya was glad Marian knew when she was feeling bad. Marian decides to take a brake the café is empty tonight. She sits next to Freya "So what do you want to talk about? Wait I know! Do you have any interest in any of the guys?" Marian asks.

Freya blushed and the question "well…not really, I mean… I haven't really thought about it. Don't get me wrong there all good guys but I don't really know any of them. They also hadn't really made a effort to get to know me either." She says staring into her cup.

"What about Ivan? Don't you walk to the bus stop with him?" Marian was getting a little too excited.

Freya smiles "well…I don't know, I mean he is my type but..." Just then the Mayor walks in.

"Mr. Felix what bring you in tonight?" Joan asks coming from the back room.

The mayor looked a little sad "the farmer has decided he's leaving" This was no big surprise to Freya but Joan and Marian were shocked. "But don't worry I have thought a head! We have a new farmer coming in Tomorrow! A younger guy full of energy! I'm going through the village and telling everyone, Good night ladys." the mayor turns and leaves the café.

"I've always thought the mayor was a little too loud, Dont you think?" Freya laughs a little.

"A new farmer and he said he's a young guy!" Marian says poking at Freya.

"Hey stop it!" Freya laughs. _"A young farmer...Not to much of those around anymore."_ This caught Freya's Attention. "hmmm I wonder..." With that Freya finishes her cup of tea and heads home.

"New farmer huh…"

**END OF PART 1**

**So what do you think? Should I go on? Please review:D**


	2. The New farmer

Even on weekends Freya didn't like sleeping in. She was up by 7am. After getting out of bed she goes over to her couch. "What to do today?" Freya loved her days off, now she was wondering where to go today. Sometimes she went to the Café to spend time with Marian, other times she just went to the waterfall and just watched the day go by. She got lucky this weekend, no researching projects this week. She would on most weekends get assignments that needed to be complete by the next weekend. Freya got dressed and decided to go to the café. For a change she sat outside at one of the tables. Marian didn't start work until 10am so she made both of us some tea.

"So Marian…it's your turn. Do you have any interest in any of the guys?" Freya asked.

Marian face saddens "well…I have an admirer but I don't know who he is. I wish he would meet me…if he hasn't already."

Freya pats her on the back "don't worry about it. He make up his mind soon enough." she said.

Freya then looked across the river to see the Mayor with someone else. "Who's that with the mayor?" Freya asked.

Marian looks "I think that's the new farmer the mayor was talking about last night." she said.

Freya looked closer, the mayor stopped and pointed at the store then the café. She got a good look at him _"he young and…"_ Freya looked at his face _"…and handsome." _she says in her head. The farmer looks over at Freya and smiles. Freya blushes and smiles back.

"Good looking farmer huh!" Marian laughs. The mayor says something to the farmer and he turns a bright red. The mayor laughs. His laughs are very loud by the way.

They both start walking towards the farm where he would be living. "Maybe he'll come back later today!" marian pokes at Freya.

"Don't you have work to do!" she joked. They both laugh.

Later on that day

Freya spends her day with Marian in the café. They talked all day about all kinds of things. But at 6pm Marian saw walk in the café. It was the new farmer. "Hallo how can I help you?" Marian said getting behind the bar.

"uhh… Hi my name is chris the new farmer. I just wanted to meet some of the people in town." he says taking off his hat.

Marian smiles "well it's nice to meet you Chris! It's been a while since we had a newcomer. My name is Marian…" Marian looked over at Freya who was just sitting there. "Umm Chris this person over here is my good friend Freya." Marina shows Chris

"Hello." he says.

Freya smiles "hi Chris."

Marian was getting a little ticked at Freya first impression. "Hey Chris have a tea on the house. Stay and talk with Freya and get to know her." Marina gave him cup of tea. Chris took a seat next to Freya "thanks." Marian winks at Freya and leaves to her room.

Freya wasn't to good at talking to people she just met. "So Chris how's the farm looking?" she asked.

Chris took a drink first "well…it needs work. A lot of work, the last farmer seem to left a lot of unfinished things. Like the chicken pen and the basement storage. But on the Brightside the soil is very good." he smiled.

Freya was impressed by his drive to work. "So how do you like the town?" she asked.

"I love it here! It's so peaceful here. It makes farming more enjoyable." Chris takes another drink. Freya took a closer look at him. He had a blue hat with a white feather. He also carried a bag over his shoulder. The best part was he's very handsome. This thought made her blush.

Chris finishes his tea and stands up. "It was nice meeting you Freya. I have a couple more stops to make…so se you later." chris smiles. "Yeah hope to see you soon." Freya says.

Chris starts walking out but stops "oh…Freya here you go." Freya turns around. Freya turns red " A Flower!"

Chris was holding a very nice red flower. "Well…Do you like it?" he asks. F

reya smiles " Oh I love it! Thank you Chris!" Freya takes the flower. Chris tips his hat and walks out.

Marina rushs to Freya "I saw it all! So what do you think?" Marian asked.

"Well…he's very handsome." she laughs.

"But I just met the guy so maybe in time I don't know." Freya looked at the flower.

Marina smiled "you'll fall for him I know it!"

"Oh shut up haha"

At around 8pm Freya left the café. As she was walking out she saw Ivan standing on the bridge. Freya decides to see what he's up to. "Hey Ivan what you up to?" she ask.

Ivan looks at her "good evening Freya. Me I'm just enjoying the night that's all. Tomorrow I'm tutoring the twins." Freya walked to his side.

"Don't you have the day off tomorrow?" Freya asked.

Ivan smiles " Yeah but Isaac asked me so I couldn't say no." Freya was impressed.

"its good to do something you love." she said.

Ivan smiled "yeah…So have you met the new farmer?" he asked.

"Yeah he's a nice guy." Freya looked at her watch. "well it was nice talking Ivan. See you tomorrow!" Freya said.

"good night Freya!" he says before she turns an goes home. Freya when she got home took out her journal. She actually had something to write about.

_"Today was something, I met the new farmer Chris. He way younger then the last guy. He's also very handsome…Thanks to Marian we had a little chit-chat in the café. Chris seems like a very motivated farmer. I like that about him. He also gave me a very nice flower. I wonder how he'll do at next weeks Bazaar. I also ran into Ivan after I left the café. We also had a little chit-chat. Its nice to know I'm not invisible haha."_

Freya finished writing and looked at the flower Chris gave her. She blushes a little.

**END OF PART 2**

**Please Review!**


	3. To much Time

**Hello! Its been a very long while since I did anything with this story. So I decided to continue it from where I left off. This chapter was just to let you know i was still alive haha! Well I hope you enjoy! Please Review!**

"What you're forcing me to take time off?" Freya almost yells at her boss.

"It wasn't my choice…you haven't had a day off since you started. So just take the days off and come back after a week. So your free to leave right now if you want." The boss said dismissing her.

Freya stood outside his office for a second, she decides to go home. Besides all her work was done for the day. On normal days once she finished her daily work she would help out another the work place. "What am I going to do for the a whole week!" she says walking into the streets. Freya could barely handle a weekend off let alone a full week. She reaches the Bus stop and waits until the bus comes here.

Several hours later

Freya got off the bus feeling pretty terrible. The bus didn't come for a couple hours because of traffic. She started walking back home through the bazaar. Freya looked to her right and saw someone walking down the walkway towards the Bazaar Café area. She stopped for a moment and saw that it was Antoinette. Freya only knew her name and that was about it.

The thought of meeting people came to mind so she didn't see the harm is talking to her. Freya takes a deep breath and walks towards her. Antoinette didn't seem to be doing much of anything but walking around. She stopped at the Bazaar Café at the table and takes a seat, Freya walks up to the table.

At first Antoinette didn't seem to notice Freya was there. She turns her head away from Freya "What do you want?" she says.

The tone made Freya feel a bit angry but she let it go "I just wanted to say hi…My names Freya…" Freya says taking a seat across from her.

"I know who you are…you've only lived here for a year. I don't think I need to tell you my name…you should of heard once or twice." Antoinette says not looking at Freya.

Freya is starting to feel a bit ticked off "Did I do something to you to make you act so cold towards me?" she says controlling her voice.

Antoinette finally looks at Freya "Really what do you want Freya? What made you come over to me? Why are you talking to me?" she says her face showing no signs of emotions.

Freya stood up "I just wanted to meet you is all…is that to much to ask for?" she says her voice starting to crack a bit.

Antoinette bit her lip a bit her eyes looking down, it looked like she wanted to say something. But Freya then turned and left Antoinette by herself. She wanted to cry but she would let something like this get her down. She left the bazaar ground and she was able to pull herself together.

Freya reaches the Café to see Marian sleeping with her head resting on the bar. The Café was empty, by now Freya thought the café would have someone in there. Freya sits next to Marian who is sound asleep, she reaches for a small glass from behind the bar. Filling it with water then dumps it on Marian.

"NO Grandma! I wasn't Sleeping!" Marian yells jumping up in her from her seat. She jerks her head left to right. Her eyes rest on Freya who is laughing uncontrollably "Freya! You're here…then that means…I slept the whole day!" she says in horror. But after looking at the clock which said 2:19pm Marian was confused. "Wait a minute….shouldnt you be at work?" she asks.

Freya finally stops laughing "I was given the week off! You know you shouldn't be sleeping on the job. If I did that I would get fired." She says putting the glass back.

Marian finally realizes her hair and face was wet "I'll get you back for this…I have all week to do something." She laughs walking behind the bar and gets a towel. After drying her hair she sits next to Freya "The whole week off huh? What are you going to do with that kind of time?" she asks.

"I don't know…That's a lot of time…maybe we should do something together! We haven't really done anything together!" Freya says feeling so much better from a couple of minutes ago.

"Yeah we should! Like meet that new Farmer again! I know you want to see him again haha!" Marian laughs poking at Freya.

Freya just smiles and blushes a bit. Chris had been in the town coming up two weeks. He didn't make the last Bazaar because from what Freya heard he was still fixing the farm. She had only seen him twice during those two weeks. Once coming into town to buy some seeds, he didn't see Freya. The next time was when she was coming home from work. He was just passing by, he said Good Evening and kept walking. Freya shook the thought from her head and then thought why no one was in the Café.

"Marian is it always this dead during the day?" Freya asks.

Marian nods "Yeah no one ever comes in anymore. Its mostly just you…and the random person here and there. Its been like this ever since the last farmer started showing signs of aging. Every week the number became less and less. So its been hard to not be a little bored… I thought I would just rest my head for a while. Of course until you poured that water on me!" she says giving Freya a little push.

Freya thinks back to her run in with Antoinette. "Hey whats up? You look not so good right now." Marian asks.

Freya sighs "Well…I tried talking to Antoinette and let's say it didn't goes as I thought it would." She says resting her head against the bar.

"Oh yeah…She isn't not very social at all. I sometimes get the feeling she hates almost all of us. Don't worry about it to much she's bound to start talking sometime. I mean she does live here and all." Marian said.

Freya lifts her head "So if you're not too busy how about you do your job and get me a drink haha!" she laughs.

Marian smiles "You better enjoy this while you can haha." She walks behind the bar and gets her drink. The two spend the whole day together talking about whatever came up. Freya was starting to like the idea of having a week off.

**END OF PART 3**


End file.
